What Am I Doing Wrong?
by super manako sohma
Summary: Kisa gets bullied to a new level at school...so much that she never wants to return home again. She feels like all is lost until she finds the person who shares her pain. YUKIKISA. NO ROMANCE


School had ended but Kisa Sohma ran away as far from school as possible instead of going home.

There was no way she was going to go back. She had already run into the city. No one was out at this hour. It was raining, the kids at home, and the adults were still working. But that didn't matter. As long as she was far from other people she was safe.

Again, she vowed to never go into that classroom again. People were horrible. Why must everyone be so afraid of the way people look? It  
wasn't her fault her hair was that color. Why can't anyone just accept her the way she is? It wasn't fair at all.

Kisa continued walking. No one's going to care to look for her. Why would they?

She walked on and on, not knowing; or caring; where she was going. She found herself in the heart of the city. Sky scrapers towered over her, as if saying that they're superior. She was cold and soaked with rain that she decided to go get some food somewhere.

She found herself in a bento takeout place. It was rather empty, but she didn't notice anyone around her. But she knew the person in front of her in line ordering seemed kinda frantic.

"Please make it fast ok? I'll be late for a meeting!"

The person stepped aside as he was given his number. Kisa saw his face. It was Yuki, her cousin. She never really talked to Yuki all that much. But she does remember the last time he talked to her. It didn't take long when Yuki realized that Kisa was behind him.

"Kisa! Hello!" He smiled and waved at her to sit next to him at the table.

"What brings you here, Kisa? Shouldn't you be at home in this weather?" He laughed. Kisa looked down.

"Um, why are you here, Yuki-nii?"

"Ah, the student council people told me to get food for them, "he sighed, "really, why can't they just get in from the cafeteria?"

Kisa smiled when Yuki said 'student council'.

"So does that mean you're the student body president after all?"

"Yes!" Yuki smiled. "I finally became the person I want to be. How about you, Kisa?"

"Um," Kisa suddenly lost her voice in thoughts. _What will he say when I told him why I ran away?  
_  
"Kisa, are people teasing you again?"

She gave up and cried. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong! I tried to stay strong like everyone tells me to but they still hate me!"

Yuki took Kisa in his arms. The best thing for her at the moment was a big hug. Thankfully, she was a member of the Zodiac so he didn't transform.

"Kisa, tell me, why are you ran away again?"

Oh snap! He knows! He's going to be mad at me!

"Um, promise you won't get mad?"

"Of course."

"The boys, they're always beating me up now."

Yuki held her tighter. He noticed now that she twitched ever time his hand touched her back. If he looked close enough he can even see the bruises through her wet uniform.

"Have you gone to see Hatori?"

"No. I'm afraid he'll get mad."

"Kisa. Why are they bullying you again? Did you say something?"

"All I said was that I can't change my haircolor and my eyes. Then they called me a freak and said that everyone hates me, and I think it's true."

"Absolutely everyone in your school hates you, Kisa? But you're so sweet and kind."

"I'm not kind. I'm only acting kind so I won't be teased anymore."

Yuki paused.

"Kisa, you know, I may have told you this before, but I used to be exactly like you. I wasn't teased, but I had the same feelings of acting kind so people would accept me. It's stupid, I know, but I always felt that everyone hates me. I don't know why but it made me feel very sad."

Kisa looked at Yuki.

"That's why I want you to do your best. Don't think about what anyone says. Just be yourself."

"I try, Yuki but sometimes it's hard."

"Then you should stay at my house for a while, ok? I'm sure Honda-san will be happy to see you."

"Are you sure it's ok?"

"I'll just write a letter to your teacher saying you're sick, ok?"

"But won't I be causing trouble for you?"

"Not at all. We'll be happy to have you over so don't worry," Yuki smiled, "besides," he whispered, "Honda-san's the best thing for you right now."

Kisa nodded. Yuki's house was very kind and warm and she always feels loved.

"Shall we go now, princess? I'll bring this food home for all of us, ok?"

"But what about the student council? Wasn't it supposed to be for them?"

"Ah, it's ok. We'll let them starve. Serves them right for making me do stuff for them."

Kisa laughed. Yuki took her hand and walked home together.

the next day

"YUN-YUN??? I'M SO MAD AT YOU HOW COULD YOU NOT BRING FOOD FOR US YOU SON OF A B???? I HATE YOU I'M NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN WAAHHHH!!!!!"

Yuki sighed and continued his paperwork.

So that's the end, isn't it? This is just a little oneshot that I didn't really take seriously. Sorry for breaking my promise!!! I have to continue with Tohru Killed Shigure and the Prince's Double now, ok? Thank you!

-mana


End file.
